nc17psuufandomcom-20200215-history
Say No to GMOs! (Ep 5)
Say No to GMOs! (Ep 5) the fifth film or the fifth episode of the Finite Prequels. This film was a propaganda video on how GMOs are inferior and the film was released on Feb 11, 2019. This film was directed by Simon Padfoot Zhao and some other casts, mainly Dylan as Dr. Sayno and other minor actors that acted as the students, which are, Stephan, Albert, Emily, and Simon. In the Post-Credit scene, Dylan acted as Jaquel Paul and Simon acted as the Conekeeper of the Soul Cone. Plot There was once a headquarter called the Monsanto headquarter on a nice warm day. Dr. Sayno was carrying out his equations and was starting off with 1 + 2, which equals to 55 - 6. A female student was curious and wasn't sure if 1 + 2 actually equals 55 - 6, but she ignores her concerns and carried on watching and more importantly, trusting Dr. Sayno's knowledge. Dr. Sayno carried on writing his equation and finally wrote his answer. He then says that GMOs are superior. Then the South-Eastern Asian student started to thank Dr. Sayno and got excited. He was happy that he can eat a lot of GMO pineapples and he then became overexcited and went away with his rolling chair. All the students went out of their chair happily and exit the classroom, while Dr. Sayno was glaring at the board, being proud of his work. Meanwhile, in late-night, Dr. Sayno was still staring at the board. He then put his eyes at the 1 + 2 = 55 - 6 equation. His eyes began to grow narrow. Dr. Sayno realized that he missed the minus 1 (-1) after the 55 - 6, so he redid all the equations and found out that GMOs are inferior. Dr. Sayno began to feel the craziness inside his head. He fell onto his knees and screeched no. Then the Asian student went into the classroom and told that he was going to get something without looking at the professor. He then put his eyes onto Dr. Sayno and asked what he was doing. Dr. Sayno was going extremely crazy and was on the floor doing weird dances. Dr. Sayno stopped doing crazy dances and darkly told the Asian student to get out. He then gets up, ignoring the Asian student and ran to the door and got out. Leaving the Asian student in the classroom, the Asian student went to the board with a shock of terror. He just realized that GMO's are bad and said that his life was a lie. He also found out why Dr. Sayno was being crazy. The next morning, Dr. Sayno was on the press conference, announcing everyone including GMO scientists that he was telling a lie about GMOs. He then apologized to his students and mentors about it. Dr. Sayno then told the story of how he was lying. He said that he was doing a math equation at night and told off that GMOs are terrible. Then the South East Asian student started to anxiously ask if GMOs are bad. Dr. Sayno was down and told that GMOs are really bad. Then an Asian student started to ask that if GMOs are bad for people and would have deceases. Dr. Sayno then confesses that GMOs would give people deceases. The female student then asks what other disadvantages they have on GMOs. Dr. Sayno then answers that GMOs can cause livestock to die and companies that own GMOs can sue the farmers that use them. He then told that GMOs do not offer any nutritional benefits. Dr. Sayno also mentions that GMOs can negatively impact other people, like contaminating fields, which creates weeds and bugs. The Austrian student then asks if spending 150 million dollars on GMOs is a waste. Dr. Sayno then answers that spending GMOs are defiantly a waste. He then became so annoyed, that he does not want to answer any more questions, so he told everyone that he needed to go and used the black hammer to blacked the screen. Quickly, after the press conference, Dr. Sayno lost his medical permit and GMOs made Dr. Sayno's life a terror. He was then sitting in his table, crying and a violent knock sounded from the door. Dr. Sayno got his face up and asked who was knocking at the door. The two students were at the door preparing to fight. The Asian student was knocking the door simultaneously with the Austrian student. He then opened the door and the Austrian student was satisfied that the door was opened. When they both went inside and encounter Dr. Sayno, the Asian Student told Dr. Sayno that he was doing this because of the GMOs' lies. Dr. Sayno started to go crazy and threw fire at the Austrian student. While the Austrian student was distracted by the fire, the Asian student started to do a fight scene, but unexpectedly, the Austrian student was behind Dr. Sayno and whacked Dr. Sayno using a recycle bin. The Austrian student then orders his friend that fighting isn't allowed. The Asian student began to feel annoyed. He whacked his stick at the bin and drop his weapon and walked away. There are terrible casualties happening after the two students attacking Dr. Sayno incident, Dr. Sayno, the Austrian student, who's name was Stephan, the South East Asian student, who's name was Albert, the Asian student, whose name was Simon and the female student, Emily, all died from GMOs, all the names of the professor and the students were given as a message to support that GMOs are bad. In the post-credit scene, the Conekeeper was giving away the Soul power in the Soul Cone, then Jaquel Paul ran and snatch the Soul Cone away. The Conekeeper was angry and told Jaquel Paul that he was giving away so much Soul power in the Soul Cone. Jaquel Paul apologized but he was happy that he possessed the Soul Cone. He told his fans that his plot is going well. The Conekeeper was fearing and asked why he's doing this. Jaquel Paul answered to the Conekeeper and told that he has to take down the Conekeeper. Jaquel Paul did a kick on the Conekeeper and made him fell. Jaquel Paul then went to the unconscious Conekeeper and stole his mask. Category:Finite Peace Prequels Category:Videos